Werehog In Youkai
by ultematedbzfan
Summary: After Sonic beat Dark Gia . Sonic got shot with a energy blast and turned back into a werehog and got transported to the yokai world.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Summery<p>

* * *

><p>After sonic beat Dark Gia he shot an energy blast at Sonic turning him back into a warehog and sending him to the Yokai world.<p>

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Smash! (you know what I mean hint hint dai ja vu and sonic turned back to normal because its morning).

Sonic: Ow!

?:MR% #^ (Muffled sounds)

Sonic: What (he gets up)

Moka: What happened (Looks at sonic) …

Moka: He's so cute! (Grabs onto sonic).

Sonic: Hay get off of me (Moka gets off surprised)

Moka: What you can talk

Sonic: of corse I can

Moka: …(Sniffs at Sonic). Sorry I had to.

Moka: Sorry I can't help my self I'm a vampire (I think you know what happens next)

Capu Capu (Blood sucking sounds)

Sonic: You bit me. Why

Moka: Sorry I couldn't help myself you must hate me now don't you.

Sonic: Why would I hate you. You did nothing wrong. I faced many monsters in the past and you are by far the nicest.

Moka: Really! Thank you .

Moka: Why don't we be friends I'm Moka Akashia by the way what's yours.

Sonic: I'm Sonic Sonic the hedgehog

* * *

><p>Sorry its short but I had to do this one late at night.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Last time on werehog in yokai sonic met a girl named moka and ended up in this strange world what will hapen here find out today on werehog in youkai.

Go go go go go go gatta go fast gatta go fast gatta go faster faster faster faster faster .. Moving at the speed of sound I'm the quickest hedgehog around got ourselfs a siduation just give me a new locatin with out any explenation on top of relaxsation go go go go blink I don't think I just go go go g go go sonic's on the run sonic's number one sonic coming next so watch out its for sonic x (begining of the song) sonic x gatta go faster gatta go fast gatta go faster faster faster sonic x.

Chapter 2

Where am i

Moka: oh no I'm late see you later sonic

(She runs off)

Sonic: Wait!

Moka stops

Moka: what is it sonic

Sonic: do you know anyone that could help me you see I'm lost maybe there might be someone at your school that can help ok (they start walking)

Sonic: Moka I think I have I quicker way of getting to your school.

Moka: what's that

Sonic smirks: hold on tight (sonic grabs Moka's arm and runs at super sonic speed

Moka: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Sonic: ok where here

Moka: how what are you!

Sonic: The fastest thing alive

Moka: I hope we meet again sonic byem

Sonic: bye Moka

Elswhere

Hmmm I think we just got into a bit of troble I think he may need some help I scense allot of youkai within him similer to thoes monsters who been attacking earth earlier ( teleports near sonic)

Back with sonic

?: hello sonic the hedgehog

Sonic: how do you know my name

?: you where quite famous in the human world and some people in the youkai world know you.

Sonic: it seems my reputation percives me.

?: btw sonic I scense allot of youkai in you similer to the monsters that attacked earth earlier could you explain what happend.

Sonic: oh so that's how I got here. So eggman got me traped in one of his tracktor beam ( I honestly don't know what it is) and eggman used the power of the chaos emeralds to call back dark gia and since I was close to the emeralds the dark gia energy aka yokai absorbed into me turning me into some sort of werewolf thing that I turn into every night.

?:" dark gaia huh I should have known I haven't seen him for years".

?: so you only transform at night that's good so I take it you don't hate humans at all but would you like to join youkai acadamy.

Sonic: " that's the school moka goes to" sure I"ll go

?: that's splended btw I'm the headmater

Sonic: nice to meet you bye

Headmaster : have a wonderfall day and thank. You for saving us.

Sonic runs to the room under one second.

Nekonom: I think we have a new student

Sonic: my name is sonic sonic the hedgehog

?: why does he get to be in monster form that's not fair

Sonic: hay fyi I'm not in monster form and if you want to see it meet me at night time.

Nekonome (what could he be talking about is he a were wolf ) sonic you can take your seat.

Moka: come sit with me sonic

Sonic: ok Moka

?: meh he's just a hedgehog its not like there dating ( bleh " throwing up noises" sonic 06) but that tsukune guy realy gets on my nerves.

Moka: ok sonic there's someone I want you to meat this is tsukune.

Tsukune: hi my names tsukune aono

Sonic: nice to meet you

Nekonome: since this is your first day

I will give you time to roam aroud the. School and see what this school can offer.

Ok let's go

Tsukune remembered somthins: wait your the sonic the hedgehog that saved the world form dr eggman.

Sonic: yep

Tsukune: that's so cool

Sonic: "reminds me of my old friend chris".

Moka : so want to get somthing to drink

Sonic and Tsukune: ok

Sonic: I didn't know you drank tomato juice.

Moka: its a good blood substitute

Sonic: seems legit

Tsukune: wait you drink blood ( he dos"nt know about this being a school of monster yet because he didn't meet moka because sonic fell from the sky falling on moka before she even gets to tsukune)

Saisiou: hay moka why are you hanging out with this looser ( he hasent agnolaged sonic) you should hang out with me (lick lick licking sounds) and grabing tsukune by the coller.

Sonic hay leave them alone

Saisiou: holy crap its sonic the hedgehog (tfs refrence)

Sonic: now I"ll make you pay for hurting my friends -does a spinndash-

Sonic stops: readyyy go - he charges at sausuiu and makes a hole in his stomach.

Tsukune: thanks sonic

Sonic: no problem

Sasiou: THIS Isn't OVER SONIC iLl bE Back - calfing out blood

Sonic:yeah right - kicks his body to timbuck two.

Tsukune: ohhhh kaaay so moka why don't you look like a vampire

Moka: of corse. Its because of the rosario on my chest it seals my power away of I take it off I become a scary vampire.

Moka: if my rosario comes off will you accept me.

Sonic and tsukune: of course moka your our friend and we will allways accept you.

Moka: THANK YOU - hugs them -

Tsukune: Moka I half to go rest for tomarow see you later bye

Sonic: Me too I half to get my room set up.

The trio: Ok see you later bye.

Ultematedbzfan: Oh that was tiering I stayed up all night doing this so catch you later


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

* * *

><p>last time on werehog in yokai sonic meets a strange man who says he's the head master of the school and offered him to join yokai then Moka introduces a new friend she met then the get attacked by saisou what will happen next find out today.<p>

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks Quickest hedgehog around Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location, Without any explanation, no time for relaxation! Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think, Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go N-n-n-n-n-n-na N-n-n-n-n-n-na Sonic, he's on the run Sonic, he's number one Sonic, he's comin' next, So watch out... For Sonic X! Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!),Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster! Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!So... (Sonic) nic... (Sonic) X, Gotta go faster! Gotta go fast! Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, Sonic X_

* * *

><p><em>Back with saisou (or whatever his name is)<em>

_Saisou: That blasted hedgehog no matter I'll just half to statergies. he will never see it coming _

_With Tsukune_

* * *

><p><em>Tsukune: I'm so leaving this place this is scary as hell and if I meet the saisou guy again I'm done for but... [Thinks of sonic and Moka] my friends how would they think of me.<em>

_With Sonic_

_Sonic: oh gawd I'm board gotta run [takes off running]_

_At the gate_

* * *

><p><em>Moka: Tsukune where are you going<em>

_Tsukune: This school isn't for me I'd think I'd do better in a human school._

_Moka: Humans I hate humans they used to bully me all the time because they never beleved in monsters we where to different plz don't go._

_Tsukune: What if I told you I was one of the humans you hate_

_Moka: No No you can't be human\_

_Tsukune: like it or not I am human how about this if you hate humans I HATE YOKAI! [Runs off]_

_Moka: Tsukune! [Runs off]_

_Moka: "No Tsukune is one of my first friends I am not going to lose him_

_Saisou: Hello Moka hehehehehe!_

_Saisou: now that that stupid hedgehog and that weakling is gone now I can have fun with you_

_Moka: eek_

_Saisou: Want to know my true form __**IM AN OGER**_

_Tsukune: MOKA! _

_Slam (tsukune gets slammed into a tree_

_Moka: SOMEONE HELP PLZZZ!_

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic <em>

_Sonic: Follow me set me free trust me and we will escape from the city..._

_?: Someone help me_

_Sonic: That sounds like Moka ima coming_

_Back with moka_

* * *

><p><em>Sonic: Saisou I should of know you where behind this<em>

_Saisou: __**so its you im gonna make you pay for what you done to me AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **__(he takes a swipe at sonic)_

_Sonic: he he I guess your two slow (then secnonds later he's trembling on his knees)_

_Saisou: __**huh HA HA HA YOU SCAIRD NOW **_

_Sonic:'oh no" GRRR RAWL __**RAWWWWWWWR**__" (as he trasforms)_

_Moka: What's this?_

_Tsukune: Sonic?(Then faints)_

_Sonic__**"hmp I guess I still retained all my ability's before I got them tooken away"**_

_Saisou: __**Whats this you changed "This is bad I could already sense the overwhelming yokai emitting from him its like there's no end to it**_

_Sonic__**: YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS RAAAWR!**_

_**SMASH BOOM CLANG**_

_Saisou:… (uncounsous on the ground with blood splattered everywhere)_

_Moka: What happened to you _

_Sonic__**: Long story**_

_Moka: Why don't we get Tsukune to the infirmary _

_Sonic: __**OK **_


End file.
